


Sins of Care

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: But might feel more like teenagers in this story, Explicit Sexual Content, I feel like they are adults, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Underaged suggested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Odin banishes Loki secretly, and Thor has to find him.Will they find love at the end?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Sins of Care

_I was born sick,_

_but I love it Command me to be well_

~~~

Thor wasn’t sure what he would find when he found his brother. His brother had been ignoring him all day, and he was unsure of why. He knew that his brother struggled with sharing his feelings, was closed off and quiet. He was also tricky, so to figure anything out about him Thor had to put the effort into it. 

He walked into his brother’s room with a plate of his brother’s favorite fruit. Food was always a good way to his brothers honestly, and even though Loki was a picky eater Thor knew him well enough to know what he liked to eat. Thor would have brought a book if he had any real idea what Loki would be interested in reading. 

Loki lounged on the bed, a book in his lap propped up with a pillow. He was in dark clothes he seemed to heavily favor. His hair was getting long, spilling out on the pillow. He was so elegant that Thor couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of him. 

Or, Thor was pretty sure that’s what that feeling was. 

“I have brought you something.” Loki looks up at him, the look on his face was amused. But Thor could see the stress in his eyes if he looked at him long enough. Something was bothering his brother. Thor was determined to find out what it was. Thor walks over to the bed, happily holding out the fruit. Loki puts his book down and raises his eyebrow at him. He looked unimpressed, but Thor knew that he was pleased deep down. 

“Did you come up here to just give me fruit?” Loki takes the fruit out of his hand and starts eating it. Thor sits down on the edge of the bed and waits for Loki to eat some of the fruit before he started questioning. Loki was a lot more open when his stomach was full. 

“I just wanted to bring you something. Since you skipped lunch.” Loki’s eyes narrowed. Loki had been skipping lunch with their parents for the last week. Which was one of the main reasons Thor wanted to check on him. 

It was hard to tell what was going on with Loki, or if anything was going on. At some point, Thor had just learned to hang around till Loki talked if he wanted to talk. If Loki was going to tell him something, he would tell him in his own time. 

“What are you up too idiot?” Loki’s words were said around a mouthful of the fruit, his lips dyed red. 

“I’m not up to anything. Maybe I just wanted to come see my favorite brother.” Thor smiles at him, his teeth shining. Loki’s eyes narrowed. 

“Whatever you say. I’m not doing anything for you though in return dear brother.” Loki throws his head arrogantly as he finishes off the fruit. Thor stares unable to help himself watch the extra juice slowly go down the side of Loki’s mouth. Thor wondered if Loki knew how attractive he was. 

“I do not want anything from you.” Loki stares at him through narrowed eyes and wipes the fruit juice from his face. 

“Whatever you say. Go for a walk with me.” Loki is up out of the bed and putting a cloak on before Thor can think through his demand. The cloak tied around Loki’s waist and showed off how thin it was compared to the rest of him. Thor was growing into his body, getting bulkier by the day. Loki was smaller, his limbs thin. His waist and hips reminded Thor of a woman, though he would never say so to Loki’s face. 

It was sudden that he wanted to go for a walk, and Thor decided maybe Loki would open up to him on the walk. 

“Where are we walking too?” Thor follows him anyway, not expecting an answer. He trusted Loki. His brother might be a little cunning, but Thor still trusted him with everything in him. He follows Loki outside of the palace, Loki quiet the entire time. He walked quickly, but Thor really couldn’t tell where they were going. 

They ended up in the gardens, the only thing that lights up around them is the moon. The moon made Loki’s pale skin shine, and Thor can’t help himself from looking at it. Loki was beautiful. Sometimes at night, Thor would wonder why he thought this. Why he imagined kissing his brother sweetly. Imagined doing to him what his friends would always say they imagined doing to women. He didn’t want to question it too much. 

He didn’t want to think about it too much and realize how wrong it was. 

“What are we doing out here brother?” Thor’s voice was soft, and Loki looks up at him, his green eyes glittering. He looked close to tears. 

Thor stepped towards him, eyes wide with confusion. He had his brother was upset, but now seeing it on his face Thor felt something break in his chest. Thor brought his hands up to his brother’s face and cups his cheek. Loki closes his eyes and accepts the affection, which makes Thor even more nervous. Loki never accepted anything for Thor. 

“I am leaving.” Thor’s hand froze on Loki’s face, and he drops it suddenly at Loki’s words. Loki’s face goes blank the wateriness disappearing in a flash. 

“Leaving? You can’t leave. Why are you leaving?" Thor's voice cracks. 

“I don’t have a choice. I have to leave tonight.” Thor’s eyes are wide, feeling panic start up the back of his throat. Loki’s eyes reflected the moonlight as he stares back at him, steady. He was so cold. Thor wondered how he did that when Thor himself felt like his world was falling apart. 

“What do you mean you don’t have a choice brother? There’s always a choice. Whoever is making you feel like you have to leave they have no say in this. This is your home.” 

“It’s father.” Loki’s voice is low when he says it and Thor feels his blood run cold. Father hadn’t been any different over the last few months. Working with Thor as he trained, showing him how to rule Asgard. 

“Why would a father want you to leave…” Loki shook his head and pressed a finger to his mouth to quiet him. Thor felt his heartbeat hard in his chest. 

“You’ll figure it out eventually.” Loki’s voice was soft and he leaned forward pressing his lips against Thor’s. Thor froze in shock and didn’t have the chance to kiss him back before Loki disappeared. Thor stood in the darkness of the garden by himself, hand clenched at his sides. 

What did this possibly mean?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really into Thorki lately so this is happening. Hopefully, I'll finish this one. 
> 
> I'm also very new to the fandom, so if i need to tag anything else please let me know!


End file.
